


My Name Is Jamison Oliver Bailess

by WelcomeToTheEndOfThings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheEndOfThings/pseuds/WelcomeToTheEndOfThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This my second attempt at trying to get my family to acknowledge who I am as a person. I thought it was put amazingly so I figured I share it. Enjoy loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is Jamison Oliver Bailess

My name is Jamison Oliver Bailess, others know me by James. My name isn’t any version of what I was once called. For I wish not to be remembered by that, it’s not who my soul is. My soul is that of a man’s and I wish you wouldn’t refer to me as your daughter; when I am your son. I am your brilliant, smart, thoughtful,and talented son who you’ve yet to see so far. I know my name is not what you would’ve wanted for me, for it makes you uncomfortable but try and see where I come from with this. Hating myself every time you call a name I do not know. A name I wish would not pass your lips. How you call out your praise for me, makes me wish I was deaf; not because I do not know the sweetness of compliments but because I can no longer stand the burning flames eating me alive from the inside. I refuse to sit in solemn silence from this day on. I am your son not your daughter, I know that you still do not see what I see but it’s there; oh is it there. When I grow old, I like to think it’ll be of a man’s body; that I’ll wait for however it may be instead of walking towards them. I’ll be given warnings of a partner’s parent; threatening that I do no harm to their sweetest joy. That a little miracle will reach out with open arms calling out daddy as they stare at me with love. I’m sick of living in a role I can no longer play with sincerity. 

 

I hope you will see what is there, that I am a man and I want, I am no longer asking I am demanding, you to call me James or Jamison or Jami or hell even my newest middle name. I want you to acknowledge that who I am is who I am. I want for you to say, he’s super intelligent, rather than she. I can no longer ask but demand it from you. 

 

I am a man, he, him, his. My grasp on the world is from a man’s perspective and I refuse to change it. 

 

My name is Jamison Oliver Bailess and I love you to the stars and back.


End file.
